


When the sun strikes you at all hours of the day

by OnyourRadar



Series: Neighborhood Watch Series [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A bit of Eliott Worship, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Lucas loves Eliott, M/M, Soft Boys, ugh my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Lucas finds the beauty in Eliott at all hours of the day.





	When the sun strikes you at all hours of the day

Lucas never thought the wash of grey would capture him so fully that he’d feel the beauty coil inside his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It’s 7 am and the dim grey shine of a cloudy sky and a hint of sun peaks through the curtains, a staggered pattern splashed across high cheeks, an angled nose, and the curve a throat. He watches the slight jump of a pulse, his fingers curling slightly against the movement of a chest lifted up and down from the slow breathing dressed in sleep. 

He’s content to spend the day in bed watching Eliott dream. He is overwhelmed by the feeling of awe that in this moment, he is exactly where he is supposed to be--so hyper aware of the heat and weight of the arm thrown casually over his waist. He shifts slightly and smiles when Eliott tightens his hold. 

Lucas' sky blue eyes memorize the lines of Eliott's face, watches the movement behind lids before they flicker open.

A bright blue so striking still, even when colored with remnants of sleep.

"Hey." Eliott's voice is thick, hands moving from its place on Lucas's waist to catch a yawn.

Lucas mourns the loss and swallows thickly at the sight of Eliott waking up. He takes a mental picture despite knowing this moment was his and his alone to take in. For his eyes to search and watch, and memorize. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be his so he takes full advantage now.

“Go back to bed, it’s still early.” A sunday so they can sleep in. 

A smile is sent his way and he melts under the heat of it. It’s seconds before he is enveloped in a crushing hug, Eliott nuzzling himself against Lucas’s chest, the taller boy’s arms wrapping around him. One under his waist and the other back over, both hands meeting to grip the shirt on his back. Lucas smiles into the tuft of hair that tickles his nose. He breathes in the scent, deeply. When Eliott brings his head up to touch a kiss on Lucas’ lips, Lucas let’s him. 

“No, let’s get up...I’ll cook you breakfast?” It sounds like a question so Lucas nods his consent. Getting up was one thing, leaving bed was a whole ordeal of its own. It takes them another 20 minutes before the both of them find their way out from under the blankets. 20 minutes that Lucas would never trade for anything. 20 minutes of giggling, stolen kisses, soft touches, and content sighs. Eliott guides Lucas out, holding his hand and Lucas only a couple of steps behind, eyes locked to the floor counting the steps that Eliott takes. Their shadows trail them from the bare light that peaks through from the windows of the living room. 

Eliott let’s go of Lucas and enters the living room. When he moves to pull open the curtains Lucas’ eyes chase the light. The relaxed draw of the curtain and the slow reveal of Eliott is captivating. Lucas shakes his head because it is _real_. That the sight of Eliott bathed in the slight yellow glow of clouds breaking and sun peaking through was real. That warmth was real. 

He sits down harshly at the counter, back towards the window just to catch his barings, as Eliott stumbles his way through the kitchen. 

But Lucas can’t escape it, the simple way Eliott’s muscles move as he whisks eggs, the reach of his arms, Lucas’ blue eyes travel the distance, as he reaches above to grab a pan and spatula that is stored in the oddest places. 

Lucas makes a face when a plate of eggs and blueberries cooked in, is placed in front of him. 

Eliott is leaning casually against the counter his own bowl of the mixture held in an open palm, fork in the other, and his teeth shining brightly at Lucas through an open mouth smile. 

“It’s good, promise.” Lucas looks at him skeptically. He gently pushes the plate away. 

“Actually...I’m not that hungry.” Eliott cocks an eyebrow. Lucas simply nods his head. 

When Eliott approaches the island slowly, smile still in place, he puts his bowl down and uses his hands to support his own weight. He leans forward and kisses Lucas on the lips.   
When one hand comes up to grip at his chin gently, Lucas begins to feel nervous. But Eliott pulls back and smiles so reassuringly at him. The grip tightens and quick as he can Eliott scoops a forkful of eggs and shoving it into his own mouth before closing the gap between the two of them again. 

“Eliott, no!” 

Lucas tries his best clench his teeth, feeling Eliott’s persistent tongue at his lips, He gives up quickly when he feels pieces of egg fall to the floor between them. Lucas’ hands come up to hold onto the hand that holds him in place. 

When he starts chewing, Eliott pulls back laughing. Thinking nothing of the glare sent his way. Eliott’s head drops to the counter and his shoulders shake from his laughter. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Lucas grumbles but he can’t deny the eggs didn’t taste awful. 

“Aw, c’mon...it didn’t taste that bad right?” Lucas looks away because he can’t lie but he doesn’t want to be honest either. When he looks back, Eliott stands with his body bent, elbows holding him up from his chin, and smile bright on his face. He is captivated by the brilliance that is Eliott’s blue eyes, shining from the morning light that hits him just right. He brings another forkful of eggs up towards Lucas’ mouth. Lucas reluctantly opens his mouth and takes it in. His teeth scraping at the metal of the fork as it pulls out. He chews thoughtful eyes never leaving Eliott. 

Eliott grins and leans with his elbows on the counter. “See, I knew you liked my cooking, babe.” 

Lucas can feel his cheeks flushing at the endearment. _Babe_. He is still not used to feeling so... _loved_. 

“So what did you want to do today?” Lucas shrugs his shoulders but he knows exactly what he wants to do. 

“I need to pick up some things at the store today. I invited Manon over for dinner tonight when the shop closes.” He spins on the stool. “Wanna come shopping with me?” Eliott pretends to think. He gets up and opens the fridge staring into the fullness of it. He slams it close and turns back towards Lucas. 

“Sure. I need to pick up a couple of things too.” Lucas stares at him unbelieving. 

When he first started to spend time at Eliott’s apartment he is surprised at how fully stocked it is. At first he was curious as to why Eliott was constantly coming over and borrowing his things. Until he asked and died of mortification when Eliott tells him he simply wanted to see Lucas. And it was as good an excuse as any other. 

After breakfast Eliott picks Lucas up like he weighs nothing, walks him towards his bedroom and drops him on the bed. They’re not in a rush so Lucas let’s him. He doesn’t speak it but one of his favorite things to do so far on his lazy sunday’s is lying in bed all day with Eliott and cuddling. He feels weightless, like there are no worries important enough to capture his attention. 

Eliott’s fingers dance slowly across his chest at first. A simple touch. When those fingers linger and play gently just under his jeans, Lucas can’t stop the way his breath hitches. Making love with Eliott is fairly new still. But he loves every moment of it. He never thought anyone would be capable of making him fall apart so wonderfully but somehow Eliott manages it. And still, he blushes at the thought that Eliott watches him so intently as he comes undone with just the slightest touch. 

He feels those fingers draw circles on his hips and though he doesn’t want to, he tugs at Eliott’s hand. 

“If you continue doing that we’ll never make it to the store.” 

Eliott looks up from his position, resting his chin on Lucas’ chest. “What if that’s what I want, baby?” His voice is husky, low. Desire bleeding through and Lucas finds himself almost too willing to give in. But he holds strong and chuckles. 

“Later.” Eliott’s eyes narrow and Lucas can read the want there. 

“That better be a promise.” Without waiting for a response. Eliott is up, rummaging through his closet for clothing. When he chooses what he wants to wear, Eliott lays it out on the bed. When Lucas decides he needs to get his own ass into gear, he let’s his boyfriend know that he’d be back after he gets dressed. 

But Eliott doesn’t let him get up without pushing him into the mattress with a deep kiss. He’s left breathless, eyes glazed as he stares up at the ceiling, unseeing.

\---

By the time they make it to the store, it’s close to one. After coming back to Eliott it was a fight to have the other boy not take his clothes back off. 

They hopped on a bus and it was a quick 10 minute ride. The sun hangs high in the sky and any thoughts of rain disappeared alongside the wisps of clouds. They walk through the large parking lot. Lucas shaking his head as Eliott runs to an empty cart, his feet perched on the low bar, hands gripping tightly and the momentum carrying him. 

He laughs out loud when the cart almost flips causing Eliott to abandon ship or risk going down with it. Eliott sits on the pavement, legs bent, hands braced behind him carrying his sitting weight. His head is thrown back, hair sticking out every which way, laughing deeply at himself. 

Lucas is struck by the golden radiance that is the sight before him.He’s convinced that light is naturally drawn to Eliott. A phenomenon. His breath catches and his eyes go wide and for a moment Lucas is rooted where he stands. He’s struck by the thought that there was no possible light that Eliott didn’t look good under. He wasn’t going to survive the force that is Eliott Demaury. 

And as if sensing Lucas’ train of thought, Eliott leans his head all the way back biting his bottom lip. Eyes alit with amusement. 

“You gonna help me up?” Lucas shakes himself up and out of his own thoughts. Before walking past Eliott who flounders on the ground. 

“You can pick yourself up.” Eliott scrambles to get off the ground and follow Lucas into the air conditioned store. 

They weave up and down the aisles, Lucas walks and Eliott chases the cart, hitching free rides. When he sees something he thinks he wants it ends up in the cart. Lucas walks in front and when Eliott isn’t looking, he puts everything back. It’s a game with the two of them. 

When he looks down at the cart and finds the bag of hot chips there again after he swears he had put them back twice now he looks back at Eliott who smiles at him. 

“Eliott, you have like three bags of hot chips back at the apartment.” _Three different varieties_. 

“But I don’t have _these_ hot chips....And I want these.” Lucas looks exasperated as he watches Eliott drop the bag back into the cart. He’s about to step away when Eliott walks close and holds him still by the arms. Eliott leans in and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Unimpressed, Lucas rolls his eyes. “Fine, but I’m putting back the donuts.” And he does.

He ignores the pout when they go to check out. When they leave it’s three and the sun is still high, but the clouds roll by with a gentle breeze. Eliott walks in front of him on their way to the bus stop. Lucas catches every moment that the clouds pass by above and how the change in the breeze causes a myriad of light to pass over Eliott. A light show like no other he’s seen before. Lucas can see that when the sun goes down the perspiration that beads down Eliott’s back, arms--that glisten on his forehead just lightly to show the heat of the day--might reflect the orange, red, blues and purplish hues. 

He wants to capture the art that is Eliott and hide him away in a jar. He doesn’t want to share. 

When Eliott turns to him, walking backward, Lucas brings himself back from his spiraling thoughts. 

“Are you joining us for dinner?” _Because I bought enough thinking you would._

“Or what? Miss your cooking? Never.”

Eliott stops walking for a moment, hands held out in front of him. “Wait.” He says. “Stop right there.”

Lucas stops moving, he’s holding two grocery bags, one in each hand. When he looks up and sees himself in the direct light of the sun. He squints up at the sky and when he looks back down at Eliott, spots are dancing in his eyes. Eliott is watching him so intently, eyes unblinking. When he walks forward, towards Lucas until they are only inches apart Lucas lets out an unsteady breath. Shaky. Like he is seeing Eliott for the first time all over again. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” Lucas shakes his head, still in a trance when Eliott brings up a hand to cup Lucas’ cheek. Eliott’s head tilts and a small smile plays on his lips. 

“You are so...stunning.” Eliott’s blue eyes light up at the word that spills from his lips. He brings his hands up and runs it through Lucas’ soft locks, messing it up in the process. “Like a light I can’t stay away from.” When he leans in for the kiss, Lucas’ eyes close to the blinding sight. 

Eliott doesn’t say it, hasn’t said it yet, but Lucas feels the love in the slight pressure of their lips pressed together. He doesn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Eliott there to love him at all hours of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  _Stacking Thoughts_ is killing me so sorry that you haven't received any updates on that end in a while. 
> 
> But here's something to tide you over for the time being!  
> Please leave comments because I do so love reading it. 
> 
> Preview for the next oneshot in this series. From Eliott's POV
> 
> Eliott has seen Lucas cry before...but he's never seen him fall apart, so utterly broken. How does he take this pain away?


End file.
